minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dialgadude4509/Creepypasta 1 Backup
When I first downloaded the game, all I ever wanted to do was just have fun, join servers, play with friends, and not be bored. I never understood how serious the game was. How dangerous it could be. It's the internet. You never know what could happen online... Day 1 On the first day of playing, I simply visited my friend's house were played a LAN world together. As we were mining diamonds, he told me about multiplayer servers. I thought the concept was super cool and asked him how it worked. He told me every server has an IP address. Go to that address and you will have a blast! I asked him where I could find these IPs. He emailed me a link: http://coolminceraftservers.com. The greatest mistake I ever made was not telling him that he misspelled the word "minecraft". Day 2 I was eager to visit the website and find some cool places to play on. I checked my emails and clicked on the link. The website was of super poor quality, which got me suspicious. I was too excited to care. I quickly went onto my phone and added 99999 as a contact. I texted to them, COOL-981. In the blink of an eye, I got a response saying "THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING US" In the messages, the IP, 99.999.99.99 was constantly being spammed. It said it wouldn't stop until I joined the server. I wondered how they could tell... I logged onto Minecraft and joined the server. The "Logging in..." text on the dirt screen took a really long time. I waited 5 minutes. Just as I was about to quit, it loaded up. I was on an island with 1 tree. The only problem was... Was that it was on fire. The island was made of netherrack. The ocean was lava. I was a bit concerned. I checked my text messages. A message said this "" I had no idea what it meant. I went back on the server. I sign just "magically" appeared in front of me. It said "ni nu instängd i min värld" After reading it, my Minecraft crashed. Day 3 I went to my friend's house to tell him what had happened, but he wasn't there. Nor were his parents. I called him, texted him, but there was no reply. I went back on the game and onto the server to see if anything changed. Something did change. The text on the sign had changed. It read, "din vän inte hjälp yu". Another Swedish text. I looked behind me and clicked TAB. Only 2 people were on. Me "DialagaDude" and then someone else. "TheAdministrator". Then someone joined. Then left. The username was blank. The text only read "joined the game." My game crashed again. I couldn't open it until the next day. Day 4 I woke up, eager to investigate this odd server. I went back online. This time, I was in a different world. Underwater. I was drowning and drowning and drowning. Went I died, the death message was some more weird Swedish text, "du drunknar i min skugga." This time, my whole computer crashed. At this point, I knew something was up. I emailed Mojang. Day 5 They responded pretty quickly. But I knew the email wasn't from them. The email read, "There is no help. This is my game now. My world. The world you are forever trapped in." It didn't say who it was from. I didn't want to know. Day 6 I started to realize that this must be a joke. I went back to my friend's house. Again, he wasn't there. There were also 10 mail delivery boxes in front of his porch, meaning that he was gone for a long time. Then I heard footsteps behind me. Then a muttering dark voice. It sounded like Swedish language. I didn't even bother to turn around. I bolted away from the house. Running and running... Back to home. Day 7 I woke up to a loud doorbell sound. I quickly looked through the peephole. I saw 2 policemen. I got worried. I reluctantly opened the door. The men immediately asked me, "Where is Stephen? (my friend)" I told him that I didn't know and he was never home. The policemen then said "You know... I know you do!" I responded with, "What are you talking about?" He said, "We investigated Stephen's computer. He was being threatened by an unknown Skype user named TheAdministrator. Once this figure finally gave Stephen a DEATH threat, Stephen disappeared. We found the IP address of TheAdministrator. It's 99.999.99.99. We tracked the IP address. It leads to THIS address.. So may I investigate all the phones and computers in this house?" He checked every computer. Every IP address was different. I shivered... Then, I told him everything that happened. Day 8 I logged back onto the server (police's orders). I was in the Nether. In a glass box. I couldn't break the glass. A sign said "You revealed us." Instead of anything crashing, my electricity went off. Day 10 The electricity never went back on. My parents contacted several electricians who couldn't fix it. We moved into a hotel. There, I found a computer section and logged back onto the server. I was in a very dark cave. My brightness was at moody and I couldn't change it. The only thing I could see was a sign. The sign was finally in English and it said "Did you see me in the darkness?" I got a little scared for a second. I finally realized this server was bad news. I about to log off and made an oath to never go back on, until I saw a figure walk emerge from the shadows and walk towards me. The game tag read, "TheAdministrator" His skin. There was none. It was an invisible sign. Just a floating name tag. The sign's text changed. It read, "I don't think so..." I looked up. A skin appeared for a brief second. It was the default Steve skin, but covered in... bones and blood. Where the eyes were supposed to be... Just white.... Just whitee... All the sudden, the screen started flickering... There was a deep dark laughing sound. Then frames of pictures. I soon realized they all combined into a video. I saw Stephen's Minecraft guy dying constantly. The laughing continued. Every 10 seconds, there was a distorted high pitched scream. More laughing... Whenever I tried to quit Minecraft or turn off the computer, there was a super loud high pitched scream. I didn't want the hotel staff to find out. I covered my ears while my eyes formed tears. Then, it finally all stopped. I looked back at the screen. The Administrator had logged off. Then another user joined. TheModerator. It spawned in front of me. I soon realized what it was. The user had Stephen's skin. He typed in chat, "Once you join, you can't log off. No matter if you are playing are not." Then, the computer crashed. The error message was Swedish text: "INGEN UTVÄG" I never went back into the computer room again. Day 15 We finally arrived home since our electricity was reported to be back on. I though about how the police said the server was coming from my own home. It was like parasite. Ruining you from the inside. I quickly ran downstairs to see if anything was there. Anything at all. And there was. A server box. Sitting on the floor. I inspected it. Then I heard laughing. I ran upstairs until the laughing stopped. Day 16 I was fed up. I wanted to end this. I went back on the server. I was at the Overworld. Everything was fine. Everything was normal. I walked around as the calm Minecraft gameplay music played. I thought that it was all over. And then the screaming began. This time, it wasn't from the game. It was from my parent's room. I tried to run downstairs but my door was stuck. I banged on the door, screaming. I looked back at the game. The Administrator was typing in chat, "THERE IS NO ESCAPE. NO HOPE. NO HELP. ONLY US." A gruesome very real picture of TheAdministrator's skin popped up, laughing. I teared up. I should have never texted COOL-981 to 99999! As the laughing sound continued, I got my piece of paper. I wrote down every piece of Swedish text. I used Google Translate to convert it to English. I got this. (first text on top, last on bottom) -I have no body, but I have a soul -You are now trapped in my world. -Your friend can't help you. -You are drowning in my shadow. -NO ESCAPE. I looked up, my tears increasing. I looked back down at my paper. For some strange reason, the last sentence I wrote CHANGED! It changed to, "I was always there from the beginning." The first sentence changed to, "Do you hear footsteps?" I did. I heard footsteps coming up from the stairs. I looked back at the paper. The second sentence changed to, "KNOCK KNOCK." After that, there was loud knocking and banging on my door. I turned around. Staring right at me, was TheAdministrator. He looked just like his skin did. No eyes, blood, blue shirt, and ripped jeans covered in blood. He was grinning at me. He blinked. His eyes... He had eyes. They were green eyes. Green eyes were rare. Stephen had green eyes. After thinking about that, I fainted. Day 17 I felt lucky to be alive when I woke up in my garage. Everything seemed normal. But I knew it was a trick. I got up... Looked behind me. And there was TheAdministrator. He stood there, grinning. I looked back, then suddenly I made the quickest movement I ever made and punched the Administrator in the temple as hard as I could. I rushed to the toolbox area in my garage and grabbed a hammer. Instead of attacking TheAdministrator again, I had a better idea. I ran to the basement. I heard footsteps behind me. TheAdministrator. I found the server box. I looked back at the Administrator, who was holding a bloody knife. About to throw it, I quickly smashed the hammer into the server box. I looked back, the Administrator was twitching. I knew it would work! I kept smashing the server box until it looked like it has just came out of a Blendtec blender on the show, "Will It Blend?" TheAdministrator kept twitching and screaming. I kept swinging my hammer and slamming into the server. TheAdministrator was on his knees. He smiled and muttered, "This isn't over." I chucked the hammer at his face. TheAdministrator disintegrated into nothingness. Dust particles swept past me. I had cleaned up the mess TheAdministrator made. I never played Minecraft again. I lived life as it was and nothing else had happened. Stephen and my parents were missing. The police went out searching for them while I was put in a foster home. I am here now, typing away on my computer. I want you to know my story. I want you to know. NEVER MISSPELL "MINECRAFT" AGAIN. The 99.999.99.99 IP won't work anymore. But if you text COOL-981. It might give a new IP. So don't try. TheAdministrator never said "I" or "me." He said "us." For now, I have blocked "them" out. The police are still searching. I remember TheAdministrator's last words. But this time, I am prepared. I know more about my enemy. From now on, I always keep a hammer with me. Wherever I go. Thank you all for reading my creepy pasta. This was my first one so I hope it wasn't too bad! Comment below your opinions and if you want a sequel! Category:Blog posts